pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Phantump
|} Phantump (Japanese: ボクレー Bokurei) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into when traded. Biology Phantump is a spirit possessing a rotten tree stump, and lives in abandoned forests. It is a wispy, grayish black Pokémon. A small tree stump covers its head, with a single, wavy branch situated on either side and extending upward. Each branch has two small, green leaves near its tip. Phantump's red, oval eyes are visible through two holes in the body of the stump. On its body is a pair of tiny, stubby arms and a wispy tuft on top of its head. Its mouth appears to be on the stump itself rather than on Phantump's body. It is said that in forests where humans seldom tread, the stumps of the very biggest trees become Phantump. People that happen to enter the forest may be led astray by Phantump, as they are capable of imitating the sound of children's voices. Phantump along with its evolution are the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances Multiple Phantump, including a one, made their main series debut in Making Friends and Influencing Villains!. Minor appearances A Phantump made its debut in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. An image of a Phantump appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Essentia owns a Phantump in the . It was used to attack Gurkinn during Essentia's raid on the Tower of Mastery. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari (Ghost)}} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 303}} |area=Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Halloween Village (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution |no2=709 |name2=Trevenant |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon have the same Egg Group combination as Phantump and its . * Of all the Pokémon that evolve via trading (including with held items), Phantump is the only one whose evolved form can also be directly caught in the wild in the same generation in which it was introduced. Origin Phantump is probably based on the stump of a , the spirits of trees that sometimes inhabit old aged trees. It is also similar to other types of and spirits and deities, such as s. Its Shiny coloration is based on the tree, known for its gray-and-white bark, with its leaves representing a tree in the autumn. Name origin Phantump may be a combination of ''phantom and stump. Bokurei is an alternative reading of 木霊 kodama, which is a combination of 木 boku (wood, tree) and 霊 rei (spirit, ghost). In other languages |fr=Brocélôme|frmeaning=From and |es=Phantump|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Paragoni|demeaning=From ''Paranormal and |it=Phantump|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=나목령 Namokryeong|komeaning=From , and |zh_yue=小木靈 Síumuhklìhng|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=फ़ानटंप Phantump|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Фантамп Fantamp|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading de:Paragoni fr:Brocélôme it:Phantump ja:ボクレー pl:Phantump zh:小木灵